Porcelain Angel
by wwechic1619
Summary: Takes place during Eclipse, Bella is caught between watching her beloved fight for her life or finding a way to help her Immortal true love, like the third wife whom was nothing more than a women deeply in love. One shot.


**Hey hey there, after being obsessed with Twilight for a while, I decided to take a shot at a fanfic of it…so here goes. It is sad though….It takes place during Eclipse during the fight. Oh yea, it's also based on the song Angel on the Moon by Thriving Ivory.**

**BPOV**

Victoria and Edward were tangled in a deathly dance that would end in one of them dead. Seth was hurt, and I was, as always, the helpless human causing all of the mess. I couldn't just let them kill themselves for me. I could not let Edward die for me, after everything I have put him through, especially after I kissed Jacob. I would not let Edward die thinking that I loved another more than him. My heart beat for this man, fighting to the death for me. The person who kept hurting an immortal. I searched my mind for a solution, and then I remembered…the third wife. I could do this. I could kill myself for him. The one I live for, becoming the one I will die for.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_

_So tell me your name_

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?_

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_

_To know I'm alive_

A shard of rock feel right into my hand, I knew that this was going to be hard, with the broken knuckle. I felt tears slowly slip down my face, falling to the cold ground. I touched the rock to my wrist causing a gasp and for Victoria to look at me. I also felt another glance towards me.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward as I pushed the rock sharply against my skin. Breaking it and causing a slow, but fateful drop of blood to slip and for Victoria to make her move. Edward was immobilized for a second, but it was enough for Victoria to make her move and touch her lips to the cut and slowly suck the life out of me. I slowly started to lose consciousness, everything but Edward flying from my mind. I could hear the yelling of that beautiful velvet voice I loved so much. The brutal fight as he tried to keep me alive. Victoria wasn't finished with me but I knew she would be shortly.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

**EPOV**

I fought for our lives together that day. I knew that I could do it, but Bella, my beautiful Bell, did not have the same confidence. Victoria beat me that day, and stole the only thing that ever meant anything to me. I was broken and battered; I fought as hard as I could to only see my life being taken away. She killed her. We would never live to have the wedding that she never wanted. The immortal life together, I knew that I could not live another day without my Bella. I felt even more frozen as I stood in the field, holding my pale lifeless Bella in my arms. The Bella that I loved with everything I had. She had more than my love. She had my soul, my heart, she was my world.

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born_

_Tell me do you believe?_

_Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life_

My love for her got her killed that day like I always thought it would. My mind felt a million different kind of hurt. I don't remember my family coming around me with dry sobs wracking their bodies. I don't remember them having to physically move us to the house. Nor do I remember hearing the crying of a wolf so very near, the pain that could only slightly resemble mine. Alls I could think about was my Bella. My Bella dead, never to kiss, to touch, to love, my life meant nothing anymore. She was gone.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

**JPOV**

I saw it through Seth's eyes. I felt myself collapse as I saw the bloodsucker take the rest of Bella's life. The salt filled tears ran down my matted fur. Howls rumbled from my chest. I never got the chance to be with my love. I never got the chance to turn the kiss we shared only hours ago into something so much more. We were meant to be. It didn't matter that she loved the bloodsucker too, it didn't matter anymore that she just found out she knew that she loved me. It didn't matter at all anymore. She was gone. Beautiful, beautiful Bella was dead. I felt my legs buckle underneath me, I heard everyone in my head, speaking the things that I didn't want to hear.

"Jake, Jacob, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This couldn't really be happening. How could she be gone?"

"That's what you get for hanging around leeches."

"Jacob, we're all here for you. I know how much you loved her."

I lifted myself up from the ground and started to run, run from the truth that I had no heart to face. I thought she had taken everything before she died. She didn't, when she died, I think my heart did too.

_This is to one last day in the shadows_

_And to know a brother's love_

_This is to New York City angels_

_And the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us, to all of us_

**BPOV**

I could see it, Edward, Jake, my parents. I tried to reach to them, to shout, to tell them that I was okay, but I knew I wasn't. I hoped that everything I did to them they would forgive me. I hoped that my death would prove to be something eventually good for them. I wanted to see the angels that everyone talked about, but I wanted them to look like one person. I wanted to see Edward in Heaven. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to see him, that in my one act of bravery, I would have taken Edward away from me forever. I was sorry that I didn't get one last kiss.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

**EPOV**

I never thought Immortals could feel so much pain, could feel so much heartbreak, while not feeling anything at all. I knew that I would never be able to be without her, without my Bella. She was the thing that made everything make sense. She was my personal angel. Without her, everything was hell. Everything was empty, lifeless. She tried so hard to make sure not to hurt anyone all the time, caring for everyone but herself. She was too selfish this time. I finally broke. Dry sobs shook my core. I had no clue that they were there, but Esme and Alice wrapped their arms around me, crying their dry tears also. For the one person in the family who would never be with us again. As my one reason to live perished, my mind was searching for ways to be done with my Immortal soul. Nothing mattered but Bella. I needed to be with her. I promised, and I wouldn't break that promise. I had to go back to Volterra. I had to go back and finish what I started. No one would be able to stop me this time. I needed her, my angel.

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies_

_And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side_

_But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know_

**JPOV**

I ran, and ran and ran. Not listening to the voices in my head, to everyone telling me to come home. Not this time, I would not be coming home anytime soon. Although the leech who killed my love was dead, I needed to do more. I had to think of something else I could do, I should never have treated her the way I did. I should have never forced her to kiss me, but I needed that, I needed her then as much as I do now. I wished that I had it as easy as Edward. He could easily go find a way to die, but not me, not the stupid werewolf. The wind was fast as I ran through the dark, through the breeze that was cold to anyone but me. I would find a way to say I'm sorry to Bella. I would find a way to get to my heart. I knew that Bella would never ride the motorcycles again, she would never smile or laugh or trip. Bella was gone, and so was I.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

**A/N: sorry I know that it was really sad, but after hearing the song it had to be written. R&R pretty please. Thanks!**


End file.
